Next To You
by Yoko Nebutani Sheriukie
Summary: "We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall" AU ENJOY! No flames please RR if you have anything you'd like to see written give me a shout out I am alwasy looking for new ideas.


**Next To You**

 **"** **We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall" AU**

 **This is a Tumblr prompt enjoy!**

Korra had lived in this apartment for almost two years. She loved it here, the place was safe, quiet, and reasonably priced. Not the mention the neighbors were friendly, and there were two different dog parks where she could take Naga. But for all the good things about this apartment it had some serious issues. The walls were paper thin, the water only got warm, and the heater had a terrible smell. The biggest benefit was Korra's neighbor, Asami Sato the hottest thing Korra had ever seen.

They had talked once or twice in passing, but it was more than enough for Korra to know she was way out of her league; although that didn't stop her from wanting her. Korra liked Asami, she liked the fact that Asami got up and went jogging just like her each morning. Couple times they had even run together juts for the hell of it, they were not exactly friends but they were certainly on their way to becoming friends. Korra hadn't seen Asami in a couple days now, which made her think that maybe she was overworking herself again.

Korra moved through her apartment picking up the dirty dishes and placing them in the sink. Korra was not big on cleaning during the week, which meant she had to get it all done during the weekend. Korra walked around the room collecting cloths and garbage getting the apartment in order. Once everything was cleaned up Korra walked into the living room and turned the News on before going over to her in home gym.

Korra stretched up and grabbed the weight bar and pulled it down, listening to the sound of the metal scraping as she pulled it. Korra turned her attention to the TV as her arms flexed and she tugged the heavy weights. "In other News a local woman was in a serious accident today. Yasuko Sato was trapped in a house fire early today, firefighters were unable to get her out in time. The Sato family, who have been a very intricate part of the city reconstruction, were due to leave the country today to help with foreign affairs. Yasuko was inside Sato industries when it suddenly burst into flames. No one knows why or how the fire started but the police at this time are confirming that the fire was deliberate."

Korra watched the news podcast and felt her heart break, right then she heard Asami slamming her door closed. Korra paused long enough to hear Asami moving around and then kept pumping iron. Asami was quiet the rest of the night, Korra was tempted to go over and comfort her; but that was something friends do and they weren't friends. Korra passed Asami's door that night as she took Naga out for her evening walk, Korra was distracted as she walked Naga. She was thinking about Asami, all alone in her apartment struggling with her mother's death. 

Korra made no attempt to go over to Asami's that night, she really wasn't sure what she would say or do. Korra crawled into bed late that nigt an settle in with a sigh. She was starting to drift when she heard someone crying on the other side of the wall. Korra and Asami had discovered they could have conversations through the wall. It was nice, every now and then they laugh and tell stories about their days. Tonight Korra could hear Asami, and she felt her own heart break for her.

"Asami…." Korra said and heard Asami sniffle a little.

"Sorry I'll try to keep it down." Korr heard her say through the wall.

"No I was just going to see if you wanted to talk, and say I'm sorry." Korra said flipping onto her stomach so she could hear and speak better. She heard Asami shift some and smiled as her voice came through clearer.

"Thanks. I just can't believe she's gone you know. I mean I just saw her last night and now she's…..she's…" Korra heard Asami start crying harder and she swallowed.

"Get it out, there you go don't hold it in." Korra cooed and reached forward and touched the wall. Asami needed someone, Asami needed a friend. "Hey why don't you come over? You shouldn't be alone, it can be like a sleep over." Korra said once Asami had calmed down.

"Are you sure? I don't want…."

"No no come on I'll make some hot chocolate and I've got a huge bed and Naga give great hugs." Korr asaid quickly and smiled as she heard Asami chuckled a little.

"Thank you Korra, I….I would like that." Asami said so softly Korra almost missed it. Korra heard Asami move and Korra did the same, going into the kitchen to start a pot of water. When Asami knocked Korra answered with open arms. Korra had never hugged Asami before, but she felt like it was natural and fitting. Asami held her tight, and she fit perfectly in Korra's arms. After a few minuets Korra lead her inside and made them hot chocolate and they sat and talked for hours.

Asami cried several times, but each time Korra pulled her closer and gave her a hug; that is until Asami stoped pulling away and both girls just kind of laid on the couch. Four in the morning rolled around quickly and Korra brought Asami into the bedroom and they both climbed under the blankets. It was different having someone else sharing her bed, Korra thought it would feel odd but it didn't; it felt perfect.

"Korra…." Asami started and rolled to face her. "Thanks, you're a really amazing friend." Asami said softly and then leaned forward and gave Korra a quick kiss. Korra was stunned she just looked at Asami who's cheeks had become a bright pink.

Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami back with a smile. "Not a problem what are friends for right?" Korra asked and Asami came closer.

"Just so you know I really like you. I've had a thing for you since you moved in. I hope this…." Korra cut Asami off by giving her another kiss.

"Me too….does this mean that maybe we could….like date?" Korra asked as her own cheeks became red. Asami smiled and nodded fully pressed herself against Korra's body. "And I'll stay beside you all through this stuff for your mom, you can count on me." Korra said sweetly. Asami looked up at her and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Thank you." With that they both slowly drifted off. The next day proved to be one of the hardest Asami had ever had, but Korra was beside her the entire time. Over the next week Asami planned out her mother funeral, her eyes had never been so red and puffy. Each night she would crawl into bed and Korra would talk to her through the wall. They talked about their hopes and dreams, one night Asami fell asleep to Korra describing all her favorite foods...it was an extensive list. Asami told Korra about the blueprints she was working on, and once they had finished talking they would say goodnight and drift off listening to the other sleep.

each morning they got up and went for a jog with Naga, pretty soon the wall didn't divide them in their sleep. And one year on the dot, Korra propsed to Asami; on the same day her mother was killed saying that though one life was taken two new ones were joined. No one ever found out who it was that set the fire, eventually it became a cold case; but the love that blossomed from the ashes of that disaster never whithered or faded, not even in their dieing days.


End file.
